ILY
by Prettylittlelies20
Summary: Its the Tri-Wizard tornaments.Draco is upset and tells Harry how he feels about it. Mature content warning (I posted this story a while ago and didnt realize all my horrid spelling mistakes sorry guys) Read and Review :) Reviews make the world go round lol :P


-I own nothing sadly :(

-Mature content warning

It was the night befor the Tri-wizards tornament and Harry was nervous he walked around the school not sure were he was going but hopefully somewere that would take his mind of those harry would be off to go and sit by the lake but tonight just didnt feel like one of those nights so he continued to wonder alone helplessly untill curfew came.  
He keept thinking, ok so he knew the task delt with dragons, but what else was he going to do. He knew there had to be something more but he didnt know what.

" Harry!" A voice whisperd loudly. "Harry over here!" Harry walked over to the corner that lead to the slytherin dungeons and peered , Untill a very nervous looking Draco Malfoy appeard out of no were and flung his arms around Harrys back and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Hey.."Harry pulled back and looked at boy was a nervous wreck no doubt. His eyes were red and puffy as though he had been crying. Harry sighed."Whats wrong love-" But then Draco did something Harry Haddnt expected him to do. He slapped him in the face.

"OW! What the bloody hell was that for!" He hissed touching his cheek.

"You know Damn well what that was for." He said and kissed the red hand print on Harry's face. "How? And why?" The same questions Ron had asked the very night his name was drawn out of the gobblit.

"I dont know it just happend.." Draco raised an eyebrow and slapped him again this time on the other cheek.

"Your lying!"Draco began to grow angry he didnt need this, every one else was mad at him for something he couldnt help and now his boyfriend was getting angry to.

"No im not! You know damn well Draco your the last person I'd lie to!"

"Well I want a bloody explaination of how your name got in the cup Harry!" the blond was on his toes standing in his face. Harry was at the point of just turning around and walking away it was most likely he wouldnt understand either. Just like Ron.

"I told you, I dont know, just happend."

"Well things just most certainly do not just happen!"Draco huffed and crossed his arms, tears were pricking his eyes he feared for the Raven-Haired-boys life and didnt know what he'd do if he lost him.  
"I dont wanna loose you harry! This is to dangerouse! Do you know how many people have died by this tournament? If you still plan to go out there and risk your life for something as stupid as eternal glory dont plan on seeing me there because I will NOT be there to watch you Die! I fucking love you to much!"

"I love you to Dray..."He said,crept forward and wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed him. And with that Draco cried and Harry hugged him tighter not wanting to let go and kissed him again on his temple.

"Dont do this..."Draco whispered. "Please..."

"I dont know what else you want me to do." Harry whispered in his ear. "You know they wont let me back out. Ive already tried." Draco Hugged him even tighter, every inch of there body's touched and Harry kissed him with every bit of pashion he could give out. He can feel the other boys erection pressing against his own and Draco thought theyve never had sex and if there werent a better time he thought now would be wanted to wait a little longer but with the current situation they were in he knew that this would bring him even closer to harry and thats exactly when he pressed his erection to the other boys and attacked him with a bruising kiss, pushing him up against the wall.  
Harry kissed him back frantically as the blond began to grind up against him.

"oooh..."Harry moaned inbetween kisses "mmph..Draco...mphmm..wait.." Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"I thought you wanted to wait.." He looked at him.

"mmm now seems right."He said leaning in to kiss him but Harry pushed him away

"Draco."

"A few weeks ago you were beging me, now you're pushing me away?"

"No not really but, I think you should think and consider-"

"I dont fucking believe this." His voice was shaky and sounded hurt.

"You're scared?"

"Of course im scared Harry. Im terrified i-if you die and I-I" He bowed his head and started to cry again. Harry held out his arms and the blond sank into them and sighed.

"Shh..everythings going to be alright."They stood there for a while like that and Harry was scared to death, just as much as Draco did and didnt want to loose him as much as Draco didnt want to loose Harry.  
"Its late Dray...We should be heading back to our Dorms."

"Sleep with me tonight? No sex, but just sleep with me?" Dracos eyes glittered. Harry smiled.

"What about you're dorm mates?"

"See if i care what they like it or not like they'd tell any ways I've got so much black mail on them, they have no room to talk or spread any nasty rumors." Draco took Harrys hand and lead him around the corner.

"So? My room? A bit of snogging, cuddleing and then sleep? You'll be deffinately needing it for tomarrow."

"Ok." Harry grinned and squeezed the other boys fingers.

"mm, Harry?" He said as they stopped at the doors to the Slytherin common room.

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." 


End file.
